


Vampires & Werewolves

by Punk_n_Sass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Advent Calendar for October. A new chapter will be added every day. Ironstrange chapters will be added on odd days while Stucky chapters will be added on even days. A combined chapter will be posted on the 31st.





	1. Meeting: Ironstrange

Tony dashed through the dark woods as fast as he could, listening to the crowd of angry people far behind him. He had no doubt that he’d lose them in another few miles, they’d give up when they got tired. So he kept going, pushing through his own fatigue.

All he’d wanted was another meal, but he’d screwed up and dropped the styrofoam cup filled with blood right onto the pavement as he was walking. It splattered across the ground and formed a puddle of red. A man walking past him panicked, screaming “Vampire!” as he ran.

Tony attempted to call out and tell him that it was just fruit punch but knew that no one was going to believe that. He took off when a group of people started approaching him with anything wooden that they could find at a moments notice, sharpened and pointing their weapons right at him.

They began chasing him when he ran. Despite usually being faster than humans, he was weak after not feeding for so long and was tiring quickly.

“Damn it,” Tony huffed, annoyed with himself for being so clumsy. “That was your first meal in nearly a month and you had to go and drop the damned thing.”

Another mile passed and his vision was beginning to blur. He stumbled and smacked right into a tree. At least he thought it was a tree before said tree started speaking.

“What are you doing here?” The not-tree inquired in a flat tone.

Tony shook his head and tried to blink away the unconsciousness threatening to overtake him. When he looked up, he saw a man. A beautiful man at that. Towering. Slender. Dark hair that curled slightly. Crimson eyes that pierced Tony’s soul. He even smelled fantastic, like fresh blood and a hint of old books.

Just as Tony was about to explain himself, the mob of people began shouting louder, their flashlights glinting through the trees.

“Come with me,” The man ordered, pulling Tony with him by grabbing his arm.

Tony tried his best to keep up, attempting not to trip over every tree root and rock along the path. He found himself grateful for the man’s steady hand on his arm.

Eventually the two reached an abandoned house. It seemed like the building would have been a mansion at one point, but had been half demolished decades ago. Part of the roof was caved in and there were bricks out of place and falling off everywhere on the outside.

“In here.” The man pushed Tony through the dilapidated doorway and followed him through.

The shouting of the crowd grew closer. Tony and the man peeked around the edge of the doorway and watched as the people searched the area. After much arguing throughout the group, they decided that there was no one in the area and they needed to keep looking elsewhere. They ran off in the opposite direction, continuing to yell and shining their flashlights through the trees.

Tony let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Thank you,” he wheezed.

The man who saved him simply nodded and went about mumbling some words to the wall in a language Tony did understand.

“What’s your name?” Tony asked.

The man finished whatever he was saying to the bricks and turned to Tony. “Stephen. Stephen Strange,” He replied.

“Tony Stark,” Tony stated.

“I know who you are,” Stephen said bluntly.

Tony paled. “What? How do you know who I am?”

Stephen shrugged. “I went to many of your father’s presentations back when he was trying to impress the nobles with his inventions. I followed the news about you, his son, through the years up until your ‘death’, as people called it. What did the doctors say the cause was? The plague? But we all knew the truth. Those weren’t plague symptoms you were reportedly showing.” He chuckled.

Tony gulped nervously. “How do you know all that?”

“Who wouldn’t follow the news of the famous heir to the Stark company?” Stephen stated simply.

Tony sighed, “Alright fine, so you’re a stalker. Anything else I should know? Like why you live in a dilapidated house?”

Stephen motioned for Tony to turn around. Tony spun in place and gasped. The house wasn’t in ruins after all. Maybe the outside was, but the inside looked well kept and even homey. A fire burned brightly in the hearth in front of several plush chairs and a coffee table. Luxurious red carpet covered the floor with dark, wooden bookshelves packed full lining the room.

“You’ll be safe here. Please sit. I’ll bring you something to help with the fatigue,” Stephen said as he walked through a doorway, presumably leading to a kitchen.

Tony sat in one of the chairs by the fire. He couldn't stop looking around the room in wonder. He couldn't comprehend how all of this was possible with the house looking the way it had on the outside.

Stephen returned moments later with two ceramic mugs. “I had some connections with a witch. She cast a spell over the place to hide it from wandering humans,” Stephen explained, answering Tony’s unsaid question.

“Ah,” Tony nodded, taking the offered cup.

He brought the mug to his lips, inhaling the rich iron scent, sipping the warm liquid. His eyes brightened and he drank deeply, savoring the taste of blood.

Tony licked the crimson remnants from his lips. “How did you get this? It’s fresh,” Tony questioned. “You didn’t just kill someone back there, did you?”

Stephen huffed a low laugh. “Of course not. I have connections with the nearby hospital.”

“You just have connections everywhere, don’t you?” Tony quipped.

Stephen just shrugged. “I do what I need to for my own survival. How do you manage?”

“Paying an absurd amount to blood dealers for month old blood bags,” Tony grumbled.

“Oh dear. No wonder your eyes are so dark,” Stephen observed. “When was the last time you had a good meal?”

Tony took another sip from his cup in thought. “At least three years ago.”

“Stay here for a while. Regain your strength,” Stephen offered.

“I’m six hundred and eighty five years old. I don’t need help like a newborn,” Tony scoffed.

“Says the man who is buying blood like a weed deal in back alleys,” Stephen shot back.

Tony was silent.

“Stay,” Stephen coaxed.

Tony thought for a minute. Despite how mysterious this man was, Tony couldn't help but feel a sense of calm and security around him.

“But why do you want me here?” Tony asked. “You seem to be pretty secluded here and appear to be hell bent on keeping it that way.”

Stephen shifted his glance to his mug, almost like he was embarrassed. “My only friend left over four hundred years ago. He went back to Nepal to help the rush of newly turned vampires there.” A light pink covered his cheeks. “You could say that I’m a bit lonely.”

“You don’t want me around, trust me,” Tony muttered.

Stephen looked up with a frown. “You think I’d prefer to have a human around here that would try to kill me rather than another vampire? Besides, you’re interesting to me. I’d like to learn more about you,”

It was Tony’s turn to blush. “Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Post: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/178658547007/vampires-werewolves-day-1-meeting-ironstrange


	2. Meeting: Stucky

Steve slammed his apartment door behind him and stomped down the stairs to the bottom floor. Various neighbors opened their doors a crack as he rushed by, curious about what the commotion was all about. Steve could still hear his father screaming at him out the door when he was halfway down the block, but couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.

His cheek throbbed from getting hit, but he ignored it, choosing to focus his anger into propelling himself as far away from that apartment as he could. Hiking his duffel bag further up his shoulder, he tried to block out the echo of his father's words in his head.

_“You worthless fag! Get out of here and never come back!”_

_“Fine, you good for nothing drunk!”_

Steve made his way down the street. He wasn’t sure where he was headed. Anywhere was better than here. He only stopped when he came upon the old playground a few blocks away from his apartment complex.

The boy threw his duffel bag to the ground and kicked the nearest tree, bark splintering off, flying in all directions. Finding it oddly satisfying, Steve kicked the tree over and over until his anger dissipated.

Instead of feeling better though, despair quickly replaced his fury. Steve turned around, pressing his back to the tree. He slid down its trunk to the ground, too numb to feel the rough bark scratching up his skin. Steve wrapped his skinny arms around his knees, sobbing.

He couldn’t help but think of his mother. She’d been such a lovely person. The best mom anyone could ask for. Sweet. Caring. Nothing like his father.

 _“Chin up darling, you can do anything you set your mind to,”_ She’d tell him.

Even after his father would beat them both in a drunken rage, she’d always patch herself and Steve back up while reassuring him that everything would be alright.

Steve buried his head in his arms and cried until he was out of breath.

“Hey, you alright there, pal?” Someone called.

Steve hadn’t even heard anyone walking up to him. He glanced up through blurry eyes, seeing a man not much older than himself looking down at him.

“I’m fine, what’s it to you?” Steve bit out, rubbing his eyes.

The man took his hands out of his jean pockets, raising them in defense.

“Just askin’.”

“Well I’m just dandy so you can move along now,” Steve spit.

“I can see that,” the man’s voice was laced with sarcasm.

Steve grumbled something unintelligible.

The man sighed, running his hand through his long brunett hair. “Alright, stand up kid.”

“I’m eighteen. I’m not a kid,” Steve argued.

“I’m nineteen. I’m older so that makes you the kid.” The man held out his left hand to Steve.

Steve stared at it. His hand was covered in pale, raised scars, marring his arm all the way up under the black t-shirt the man wore.

The man wiggled his fingers. “C’mon. I don’t bite.” He grinned, flashing a set of sharp canines.

Steve sucked in a breath and took the man's hand, dusting off his back side as he stood.

“Name’s Bucky by the way. Your’s?”

Steve grabbed his duffel bag. “Steve.”

“Whatcha doin’ out here by yourself Steve?” Bucky queried, sitting down on one of the nearby swings, motioning for Steve to do the same.

Steve tentatively sat on the swing next to Bucky. “Just out for a walk.”

Bucky eyed Steve’s duffel bag. “Uh huh, sure. You’re lyin’ aren’t ya?”

Steve sighed. “Maybe.”

“You runnin’ away?”

“Yes,” Steve admitted.

Bucky cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

Steve shrugged. “Abusive father.”

Bucky bristled when he noticed the black and purple bruise blooming over Steve’s cheek. “He hit you?”

“Yeah,” Steve mumbled.

“Geez. What about your mom?” Bucky asked.

“Dead,” Steve stated.

Bucky exhaled heavily. “I’m sorry kid.”

Steve shrugged again. “It was a long time ago.”

“Still. Got any family you can stay with?”

Steve shook his head, focusing his gaze to the ground.

Bucky simply nodded.

Steve looked up. “What about you? Why’re you out here at a kid’s playground?”

Bucky huffed a laugh. “Guess you could say that I’m running away too.”

Steve frowned. “Why”

The brunett tilted his head in the direction of the small wooded area bordering the park. “Walk with me and I’ll tell you.”

“Okay.” Steve agreed and followed Bucky when he began walking.

“It’s a bit of an unbelievable story,” he warned.

“It takes a lot to surprise me anymore.”

Bucky chuckled. “Well you see, I had a bit of an accident a few years back and the consequences are starting to catch up to me.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Oh god. You didn’t murder anyone did you?”

“What? No.”

“Good, you made me think I was taking a walk in the woods with a serial killer,” Steve quipped.

Bucky gave Steve a funny look, but the expression quickly turned somber. “No, but you’re walking with something worse.”

“What?”

Before Steve could ask any more questions, Bucky’s appearance began to change. He grew taller, dark hair covering his body. The sound of multiple bones cracking filled the air. Claws formed from Bucky’s fingernails. His face distorted, nose and mouth extending into a canine snout covered in fur, teeth sharp and glinting in the low light. Crystal blue eyes took on a yellow tinge around the edges. The creature snarled, bearing its teeth at Steve.

Steve was too shocked to panic. Instead he was glued to the spot, horrifyingly intrigued by the monster standing in front of him. When he came back to his senses, Steve did the unthinkable.  
Rather than running for his life, he reached out to touch the creature.

“I understand why you’re running now,” He whispered.

A grunt came from the creature when Steve’s hand touched his arm. More snapping noises sounded, most of the canine like features retreating back into Bucky’s body until only the wolf ears, coarse tail, and claws extending from his fingers remained.

“You’re not afraid?” Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Of course not. Monster or not, you’re the first person in a long time that’s shown me any kindness. You can’t be all that bad,” Steve explained.

Bucky snorted, shaking his head. “You’re a weird one, kid. I like you.”

Steve simply grinned in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Post: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/178690542777/vampires-werewolves-day-2-meeting-stucky


	3. Courting: Ironstrange

Stephen gave Tony a quick tour of the house, leading him though the extensive hallways, explaining what lies behind each door until they reached the room Stephen intended to let Tony borrow until he gained his strength back.

“And this is where you can stay,” Stephen gestured to the room, opening the door.

Tony inspected the room slowly, noticing shelves filled with antiques, solid wood four-poster bed, and matching dresser.

“This is your guest room?!” Tony asked incredulously.

“Yes…”

“You’ve got an interesting taste in decor,” Tony pointed to the brightly colored pillows with complex mandalas printed on them at the head of the bed to emphasize his statement.

“Wong did the majority of it. He criticized my lack of style” Stephen sighed.

Tony gave an affirmative hum, not really listening. He was far more interested in the small bronze elephant he’d picked up off the dresser.

Stephen fidgeted for a few more moments, trying to think of something else to say, but found nothing intriguing to talk about.

“I guess I’ll leave you to it then. Bathroom is the last door on the left.” Stephen turned to leave. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Tony responded before Stephen closed the door.

Tony set down the elephant and flopped down on the bed. He took one more thorough look around the room, making a mental checklist for each object he intended to either examine or tease Stephen about later. Kicking off his shoes, Tony thought about the mysterious vampire that had welcomed him into this house. He had no idea why Stephen was being so kind to him, but he really couldn’t complain. Without Stephen, that mob of people surely would have caught up to him and killed him.

Tony crawled under the covers. He had half a thought about the silk sheets before realizing how tired he was and quickly dozing off into sleep.

***

“Good morning,” Stephen greeted when Tony stumbled into the kitchen. ”Tea?”

“I prefer coffee,” Tony yawned. “Though, You know that the caffeine doesn’t do anything for us, right?”

Stephen half shrugged. “Yes, but it’s still a part of my morning routine.”

“Why tea though? It’s just wet leaves.” Tony made a face of slight disgust.

Stephen chuckled and shrugged. “Something tells me this will be more your speed,” Stephen handed tony a mug identical to the one he was holding.

Tony drank deeply, feeling better as soon as the blood hit his system. He exhaled deeply into the cup.

“Better?”

“Much. Thanks.”

“There’s more in the fridge if you so desire. Feel free to look around the house, read, or do whatever you want. I have some things to take care of, but I will be back later this evening,” Stephen explained as he headed out of the kitchen.

Tony nodded and finished his drink. When he opened the fridge, he saw several IV bags filled with blood, dating back only a few days. He poured another into his cup and took it with him to the living room.

Stephen was already gone so Tony took it upon himself to rummage through his vast book collection. He discovered mostly informational texts, but did eventually come across some Shakespeare that he figured would entertain him at least until Stephen got back.

Just as he thought, Tony did lose track of time while he read. He refilled his mug once more sometime around noon, and before he knew it, Stephen had returned.

“Shakespeare huh?” Stephen commented as he sat down in the other arm chair across from Tony.

Tony half shrugged. “Haven't read it in a while and I always did have a soft spot for Romeo and Juliet.”

“I see,” Stephen gave a slow nod, filing away that information for later.

They chatted for a while, discussing various other Shakespeare plays. Tony firmly believed in the Macbeth curse, even going to far as to tell Stephen about the time he had gone to a theater and performed the curse himself. Stephen just shook his head, finding the idea of Tony being so interested in drama strange, but nonetheless fitting.

Tony eventually had to excuse himself to go to bed, finding it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open as the night dragged on. Stephen wish him goodnight and stayed by the fire to read.

***

The next morning when Tony came down for breakfast, Stephen wasn’t in the kitchen. In his place was a large bouquet of scarlet roses. A small note was attached to the stems, which Tony read.

A rose by any other name would smell as sweet, Anthony.

Tony looked around confused. He’d never told Stephen his full name so the flowers must have been for someone else. For some reason that Tony really couldn’t explain, he didn’t like how that thought made his stomach knot.

Nevertheless he brushed off the feeling and carried on with his day. By the late afternoon, Stephen was joining him in the living room once again.

Tony was fiddling with one of those brain teaser puzzles. Having figured out how to solve it hours ago, he was now just continuously moving the wooden balls from one side of the rope to the other.

“These things are too easy,” Tony commented, putting the puzzle down.

“They are kind of meant for children,” Stephen chuckled. “Maybe you’ll like this one better.”

Stephen handed Tony a new puzzle. This one consisting of many different diamond shaped tubes that formed a neat ball of triangles once correctly put together again.

“Thanks!” Tony immediately went to work deconstructing the puzzle before starting to put it back together.

Stephen sat down, content to observe Tony mull over the pieces. Tony tinkered with the wooden pieces for quite some time until he began to tire.

“I think I’m going to go to bed,” Tony said, standing and stifling a yawn.

“Goodnight Tony. Sleep well.” Stephen watched as Tony made his way up the stairs up to his room.

***

A pattern arose by the third day. Tony would wake up, find Stephen in the kitchen, and have breakfast. After a short conversation, Stephen would excuse himself to go do whatever it was the vampire did during the day.

Tony busied himself with the copious number of books Stephen had in his collection. If he didn't feel like reading, then he would explore the rest of the house instead.

The mansion felt like a labyrinth. Tony was almost positive that he had yet to go into the same room twice. He happened upon rooms that were packed full of various items, surely artifacts Stephen had picked up somewhere in history. There were things that probably should be in a museum. Tony made a mental note to ask Stephen about a few choice objects in particular.

On the fourth evening, while Tony was finishing up another book, Alice in Wonderland this time, Stephen decided to join him again in the living room.

“So I’ve been meaning to ask, exactly how old are you?” Tony questioned without looking up.

Without hesitation, Stephen answered, “Sixteen hundred and fifty.”

Tony looked up. If it were possible for a vampire to pale then he would have.

“What? How?”

“I was turned long ago, just like you.”

Tony sighed exasperatedly, “Well duh, thanks captain obvious. Why didn’t you tell me though?”

“I didn’t think it was relevant,” Stephen stated simply.

Tony was silent for few minutes, trying to process what he’d just heard. He’d assumed that Stephen was older than him, but not by that much.

“Let me get you a refill.” Stephen interrupted Tony’s thoughts.

He took Tony’s empty mug to the kitchen, quickly refilling it with another IV bag of blood that sat on the counter and returning. Tony took a tentative sip from the offered cup.

“By the way, how have you been heating this stuff?” Tony inquired.

“Blood warmer. The machine in the corner of the kitchen,” Stephen explained.

“I was wondering what that was for. How and why do you even have that thing?”

Stephen shrugged. “Perks of being a doctor, apparently. Plus, I don’t like drinking cold blood.”

Tony accepted that answer, nodding in agreement.

“Why exactly have you been so nice to me?” Tony asked next.

“Because I like you,” Stephen answered matter-of-factly.

“There's more to it than that. I can tell.”

“Like I said before. I find you interesting. I’ve also been alone for a long time. There’s only so many times one can reread Romeo and Juliet before going insane.” Stephen winked.

The pieces clicked into place in Tony’s mind with the gesture. He stared at Stephen, then at the floor, then back at Stephen again before giving a long sigh. He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“You’ve been trying to court me all this time, haven’t you?” Tony found saying the words even more ludicrous out loud than in his head.

“Yes. I just didn’t expect you to be so dense,” Stephen teased.

Tony scoffed. “I’m not dense.”

“Yes you are,” Stephen argued. “You didn’t even believe the roses on the counter were for you.”

“They could have been for someone else!” Tony defended.

“I live alone. Plus they had a note with your name on it,” Stephen deadpanned.

Tony threw his hands up in the air. “Alright fine, I’m dense. But now that I know that you’re actually interested, can we maybe kick things up a notch?”

Stephen grinned, showing his fangs. “I suppose so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/178896636254/vampires-werewolves-day-3-courting-ironstrange


	4. Courting: Stucky

Steve followed Bucky through the woods until they made it out to on the other side. The last of Bucky’s canine features had disappeared before they made it to the edge of the woods.

“You sure you really wanna follow me, kid?” Bucky asked when they hit the street curb.

“Where else am I gonna go? I’m sure as hell not going back to my dads.”

“So you’re choosing to follow the monster through the woods?” Bucky skepticized.

“You’re not near the monster my dad is,” Steve mumbled.

Bucky went quiet. If Steve believed his father was more of a monster than Bucky himself, then Bucky had a serious bone to pick with that man.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Bucky asked, “Got money for the bus? My apartment is across town.”

“I’ve got a bus pass,” Steve confirmed.

Bucky nodded and started walking towards the bus stop.

“So all I know about you is your name and that you’ve got a shitty father. And that you’re a weird kid who likes hanging out with werewolves,” Bucky tagged on. “What do you do for fun? You got a job or anything?”

Steve chuckled. “Well, I paint. Guess that’s my job too. I take commissions though I also work part time at an art studio downtown.”

“That little rundown building that seems like it could catch fire at any moment?”

“Yep, that’s the one.”

“Geez kid, you probably barely make enough to eat from doing that.”

“I get by.” Steve shrugged. “I enjoy painting using anyway. I make enough from the works I sell to make up for the job.”

The bus arrived a minute later. Both men got onn and found their seats just as the bus started moving again.

“So what do you do?” Steve asked.

“I work for a auto shop that’s been very… accommodating… to my condition.”

“So they know?”

“The manager, Sam, knows. He’s an old friend of mine and was the first to figure out what had happened to me.”

“Gotcha. You said that you were running though. Who’re you running from?”

“Don’t worry about it. I think I’ve lost them for now.”

Steve nodded, accepting the answer for now but wasn’t about to let that topic go any time soon.

“What about hobbies?”

“Honestly, I don’t think I’ve really got any.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Unless you consider turning into a giant dog a hobby.”

“If it’s something that you find fun, then sure. Do you find it fun?”

“Most of the time? No. There have been a couple occasions were it’s been kind of enjoyable though.”

The bus screeched to a stop, allowing several people to get off.

“This is us,” Bucky said.

Steve followed Bucky off the bus and down the street, coming to a stop in front of an apartment complex that probably should have been demolished a decade ago. Steve was surprised that the brick building was still standing, given the peeling paint and massive cracks in the concrete.

Bucky led Steve up the stairs to his apartment, unlocking the door and letting them both inside.

“Wow,” Steve exhaled.

“It's not much. I’ve only been here a few weeks and I haven’t really had the time to really go out and get anything to spruce up the place,” Bucky explained.

Bucky was right, it wasn’t much. The tiny studio apartment consisted of a mattress on the ground with a few blankets thrown on top, a single armchair, a rickety kitchen table with two chairs, and the usual amenities that a studio apartment normally had.

“It’s a roof over my head,” Bucky concluded, following Steve’s gaze. “Are you hungry?”

Steve nodded.

“I’ve got pasta. Does that work for you?”

“Sure.”

While Bucky got out everything he needed, Steve set his bag down and sat himself at the table. He folded his hands in front of him and rested his head on them.

“Do you have to eat anything special?”

“What do you mean special?”

“You know, like raw meat or something?”

Bucky chuckled, stirring in noodles. “I suppose I’ve had a craving for much more protein than usual, but to answer your question, no I don’t need to have a special diet.”

Bucky got out plates and silverware. Steve eyed the forks specifically.

“What about silver? Doesn’t that stuff hurt you?”

Bucky glanced at the fork in his hand. “Not that I know of.”

“Is there anything about real werewolves that’s actually true?”

“We do turn on full moons. We can turn anytime we want though really. We just lose the ability to choose on a full moon.”

Bucky served up two plates and handed one to Steve.

“Thanks.”

They ate slowly, exchanging a few more general questions such as education. Steve mentioned that he was going to enroll in art school in the fall, but now that he’s on his own, he might not get around to that for a while.

Steve asked Bucky if he was in school to which Bucky replied that he had gone to college for a semester, but had to drop out due to his condition.

After they finished eating, Bucky cleaned up while Steve rifled through his duffel bag. When Bucky had finished doing the dishes, he turned around to find Steve hunched over a well worn sketch book at the table, pencil flicking across the paper in precise movements.

“Whatcha drawin’?” Bucky tried to peer over Steve’s shoulder, but Steve elbowed him out of the way.

Steve looked down at his work. “You’ll see.”

“Alright.”

Bucky went to his bed, picking up a book laying next to the mattress and flopping down into the armchair to read.

Eventually he felt his eyelids growing heavy, but did his best to stay awake. He could still hear the scratching of Steve’s pencil across the paper and he let the sound lull him to sleep.

***

When Bucky awoke the next morning, he found that Steve was gone. He looked around and found a scrap of paper on top of the table with a note scribbled on it.

Had to go to work, I’ll see you later! -Steve

Bucky skimmed the short note a couple of times. He couldn’t believe that Steve hadn’t just taken off so he’d never have to see Bucky again.

Next to the note was another piece of paper. This one Bucky found himself transfixed by. It was a sketch of him. The drawing was of his half werewolf state, still mostly human but with sharp teeth and pointed ears. His image was showing its teeth, revealing sharpened canines, not in a snarl, but a smile. The eyes showed no hint of aggression, instead they appeared warm and kind.

Bucky felt his heart flutter for a second as he stared at the drawing. He gave a quiet huff and picked up the paper to find a safe place for it. As he was looking for a good spot for it, he noticed that Steve’s bag was still in the place he’d left it the day before. A small pile of clothes was next to it, showing that Steve had changed his outfit.

Steve really was going to come back. Bucky felt elated by that thought. He had to admit that while he didn’t want the kid to stick around out of fear of hurting him, Bucky still hoped that Steve would stay just for a bit.

Bucky decided that since it was his day off, he’d go grocery shopping. It seemed like the polite thing to do when someone had guests. At least he could actually cook a nice meal that way.

He figured that he’d have to be quick given that he didn’t know when Steve would be back from work, so he made a mental list of things that he thought he’d ought to get as he walked to the store down the street. Quickly finding and purchasing his groceries, he managed to get back to his apartment and put away the food just as Steve came knocking on the door.

“Hey there,” Bucky greeted.

Steve smiled. “Hi.”

Despite it being only a little past noon, he looked tired, but brightened as soon as Bucky spoke.

Bucky let him inside, asking about his day. Steve said that it was fine, cleaning pallets and brushes took a lot out of him, but he was glad to have gotten to chat with the owners of the shop for a bit today. They were an older couple, both sharing a love for art and trying to barely keep their little studio afloat.

Bucky listened to Steve ramble about the art studio while he made sandwiches. Steve told him about a project that he was working on, explaining the different techniques he was trying to apply to the painting and the parts that he was frustrated about.

Steve helped Bucky clean up after they ate, then picked up his sketchbook again, flipping to a new page. He tapped his chin with his pencil for a while, trying to decide what to draw.

Bucky sat in his chair again to read while Steve drew, silently excited to see if Steve would show him another drawing. Soon he heard the telltale scratching of pencil on paper and let the whitenoise drift into the background while he read. Occasionally, Bucky would hear the sound of papers being ruffled through, signaling that Steve was starting a new sketch.

Eventually Bucky felt Steve tapping him on the shoulder, holding out the sketchbook to him. Bucky took the book and opened it to the first page.

Bucky’s jaw dropped, staring at the first drawing in wonder. The sketch was another of him. This one was the human form of him sitting in the chair he was in now, reading his book with the most focused expression on his face. He flipped to the next page, revealing more drawings of him. The page was covered in a collage of various illustrations of himself. Some of them were more of his human form, doing things like cooking or just sitting in different poses. Others were similar to the first drawing he had found on his counter, wolf ears and teeth showing.

Steve had been practicing different facial expressions with the canine additions. Bucky’s wolf like ears were facing in various directions in each sketch and his eyes easily displayed an assortment of emotions.

The last page that Bucky flipped to contained a much more elaborate drawing. Him in his full wolf form, large canine body covered in detailed fur, massive paws with claws digging into the dirt, and eyes exhibiting intense determination.

“You could say that I have a bit of an obsession.” Steve coughed nervously.

Bucky snorted. “You sure do, but these are amazing.”

“I enjoy drawing you.” Steve blushed.

Bucky picked up on Steve’s hint, cocking his head to the side and smirking. “How far does this ‘obsession’ of your’s go?”

Steve shrugged and avoided eye contact. “Pretty far.”

Bucky got up and circled the chair to stand in front of Steve.

“So you really wanna be with a werewolf?” Bucky rose an eyebrow.

“Sure. Why not?”

“It’s a bad idea.”

Steve’s eyes shifted from shy to determined, obviously interpreting Bucky’s warning as a challenge. “Maybe, but I wanna try.” Steve spread his arms for a hug.

Bucky shook his head. “You’ve got no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, kid,” he sighed, but nevertheless willingly went into Steve’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post:


	5. Getting Together: Ironstrange

They sat on opposite sides of the couch, facing one another. After Stephen’s confession, Tony had agreed to try out a relationship only after they had talked more about it.

Normally, the genius vampire would jump right into dating someone without a second thought, but this time was different. Tony’s past relationships, intimate or otherwise, had never lasted long. Each of his lovers, or even friends, had all eventually left for mostly the same reasons. They had been scared of him, or had just become tired of his egotistical personality.

It was because of these past experiences that he was feeling so insecure. Tony really did want a relationship with Stephen, and he wanted to do it right. All of which had led to this very long and seemingly repetitive conversation.

“You’re sure you want this?” Tony asked for what had to be the hundredth time.

“Of course. Why do you ask?” Stephen cocked his head to the side, genuinely curious as to why Tony was so hesitant.

“Just making sure. People tend to distance themselves from me is all, vampire or not,” Tony explained.

“You don’t have to worry about that with me, love. I can assure you that there’s nothing you could do to scare me off.”

Tony brightened a bit at the nickname, letting himself trust Stephens words. Stephen wasn’t some naive new vampire or a human who was sure to flee at one point or another. Out of the many people that he had dated in his long life, Stephen would be the most likely to actually stay with him.

Yet, the more he thought more about it, Tony found that he still had his doubts. “Maybe I won’t scare you off, but you could get sick of me.”

Stephen simply shook his head while making a mental note to put a stop to all this self deprecation Tony seemed to have. Standing up and crossing the couch, he placed his hands on either side of Tony's face and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Tony, I could never be sick of you,” The older vampire assured.

Tony looked up into beautiful, crimson red eyes. He decided that he really did believe Stephen and everything that he was saying. Maybe this could work between them.

“You must be feeling much better now, your eyes are brighter,” Stephen commented.

Tony was brought out of his swirling thoughts with Stephen’s words. “Hmm?”

“Your eyes, they’re brighter,” Stephen repeated.

“Yes, I’m feeling much better now, thank you.” Tony thought for a moment. “Is there anyway I can repay you?”

Stephen waved off the offer and give Tony a soft smile. “No need. Your companionship is more than enough compensation.”

Tony smiled at that. Stephen’s smile ignited something within him. Despite all of his self doubt, he found himself falling fast for this man. His heart fluttered and his stomach did a flip with his excitement.

Before he could stop himself, Tony found himself blurting, “I love you.”

Stephen’s smile warmed further, reaching his eyes as well. “I love you too.”

Stephen leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Tony’s. The kiss wasn’t urgent or rushed, just a simple peck, but the action spoke volumes to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a bit of a mess, but here you go.
> 
> Tumblr post: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/180578707321/vampires-werewolves-day-5-getting


	6. Getting Together: Stucky

While both Steve and Bucky agree wholeheartedly to give this whole relationship thing a shot, neither of them would have ever anticipated how quickly they became comfortable in one another’s presence.

It was a welcome change for Bucky, who was used to hiding away from others in fear of them finding out about him. Steve, who was used to being completely ignored by most people or being beaten up by others, was grateful for just one person to give him the affection he craved. Even better was the fact that said person giving him the attention was someone he truly cared about.

Despite not knowing each other for very long, the two found themselves falling into an easy daily routine. Steve would wake up and make breakfast for both of them on the days that Bucky had to work and Bucky would do the same for Steve on the days that Bucky had off. On the rare occasion that neither of them were working, they would sleep in and go about their day with leisure.

Luckily today was one of those days. Neither of them had work and it was a rainy day. The light filtering in through the windows was muted and grey from the clouds. The tiny apartment didn’t have the greatest heating system, but neither Steve or Bucky cared as they had found themselves buried under every blanket Bucky had and were curled up together on the mattress in the corner.

While the mattress was still on the floor, Steve had gone out and bought a set of cheap cotton sheets for it. Bucky had told Steve that he hadn’t needed to do that, but was secretly very grateful for it.

The tiny apartment was beginning to feel much more comfortable with Steve around. It wasn’t just a roof over Bucky’s head anymore, it was a home to come back to at the end of the day and he loved it.

Bucky was the first to wake up, slowly coming out of a dream and opening his eyes. The first thing that he registered was the cold in the apartment, for which he mentally cursed the heating system. The second thing he noticed was Steve’s small figure clinging to him like a koala.

The larger man stifled a chuckle when he realized Steve was completely under the covers, head and all. It had to have been stuffy under all the blankets, but Steve didn’t seem to mind. His hands still felt cold through the fabric of Bucky’s t-shirt. It was only when Steve began wheezing that Bucky pulled the covers down so the man could breathe properly.

Steve groaned at the cold air and tried to tug the blanket back over his head.

Bucky held the blanket down. “You’re going to suffocate yourself under there.”

“Don’t care. It’s too cold,” Steve mumbled, still groggy with sleep.

Finding that trying to loosen the blanket from Bucky’s grip was useless, Steve grumbled something incomprehensible, pressed his cold nose into bucky’s side, and went back to sleep.

Even after the couple weeks that they had been together, Bucky couldn’t believe his luck. He had the most gorgeous, brilliant man next to him. Steve wasn’t scared of him, in fact he loved the werewolf within Bucky just as much as he loved Bucky himself. Bucky could be himself around Steve without worry.

After another hour of trying to convince himself to get out of bed, Bucky finally decided he ought to get up and make something to eat. When he tried to get out from the nest of blankets, Steve let out the most undignified noise and scrambled to grab the retreating heat source.

“Buckyyy, no!” He called from inside the blankets.

Bucky snorted. “Do you want breakfast or not?”

Steve thought a minute, weighing his options. Food, or warmth and cuddles? His stomach made the decision for him, grumbling in response.

“Yes, I do,” Steve sighed in defeat.

“Then I’m going to make pancakes,” Bucky decided, already pulling out ingredients.

Steve stood up, taking one of the blankets with him, and went to sit at the table to draw while Bucky cooked.

He had the beginning of a rainy landscape sketched out by the time Bucky placed a plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup in front of him.

Steve’s eyes brightened. “Thanks Buck!” He exclaimed and proceeded to drown his pancakes in syrup.

Bucky nodded and dug into his own plate. They ate in silence, content to merely bask in each other’s presence. They did the breakfast dishes together, during which, Steve finally spoke up.

“Hey, I love you,” He said, softly elbowing Bucky to get his attention.

It was far from the first time Steve had said it, but the words still made Bucky’s ears redden and his stomach to do a flip.

After a bit of stuttering, Bucky was finally able to get out, “Love you too, punk.” before pressing a light kiss to Steve’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Post: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/180580851053/vampires-werewolves-day-6-getting


	7. Diet: Ironstrange

Stephen and Tony found themselves relaxing together a few nights later. Sitting side by side on the couch once again, Stephen reading while Tony busied himself with another puzzle.

“Do you ever miss it?” Tony asked idly.

Stephen closed his book, sensing a conversation that would need his full attention. “Miss what?”

“Hunting. Drinking people’s blood.”

Stephen tapped his fingers on his book in thought for a moment before answering, “Perhaps a little. Though I was, and still am, a doctor. The thought of killing people goes against my Hippocratic Oath as a physician.”

“I miss it a bit too, but killing people was never something I took pleasure in,” Tony stated.

“I only miss it for the taste.”

“I agree with you there. Nothing is the same as fresh blood,” Tony sighed.

Stephen nodded solemnly before offering to get them both a drink to which Tony agreed. Stephen left and returned a few minutes later with two cups of blood and handed one to Tony before sitting down again.

Tony took a sip from his cup and savored the taste for a minute.

“Say, can you tell the difference between different blood types? Do they taste different to you?” Tony asked.

Stephen shrugged. “I suppose, but not enough to have a preference for one type over another.”

“Personally, I prefer O-negative.”

Stephen snorted. “Of course you like one of the less common types.”

Tony scowled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You seem to be one to like rare and uncommon things,” Stephen explained before taking a sip from his cup.

Tony shrugged. “You’re not wrong. I like you, don’t I?”

Stephen nearly spat out his drink. “Please, I’m not that special,” he choked out.

“Are you kidding? You’re one of a kind!” Tony exclaimed.

“Oh hush and drink your blood,” Stephen chuckled.

Tony compiled, but only after leaning over and kissing Stephen on the cheek and whispering, “Love you,” in his ear.

Stephen simply smiled and picked up his book again while Tony went back to working on his puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post:


	8. Diet: Stucky

Sitting at opposite sides of the table, Steve and Bucky enjoyed their dinner together in companionable silence. However, the silence only lasted until an idea popped into Steve’s head.

As he chewed his pieces of chicken, a thought came into Steve’s mind that he simply couldn’t help but ask.

“Have you ever eaten raw meat?”

Bucky looked up from his own meal, eyebrow raised. “Why are you asking a question like that?”

Steve shrugged. “Just curious. I know you said that you didn’t have a particularly special diet or anything, but you seem to enjoy meat quite a bit more than anything else.”

“I do prefer a high protein diet.” Bucky nodded. “And to answer you question, I have eaten raw meat.”

“On accident or on purpose?”

“Technically both.”

“Why did you eat it on purpose?”

“Craving,” Bucky stated simply.

Steve narrowed his eyes. “So you do have special dietary needs.”

Bucky shook his head. “No I don’t.”

“Normal people don’t just crave raw meat,” Seve deadpanned.

Bucky considered that for a minute while remembering all the things that he’d eaten that normal people probably wouldn’t have. The incident regarding a dozen raw eggs crossed his mind and he cringed.

“Okay, maybe I do need a special diet.” Bucky conceded.

“We’ll start getting more raw meats for you then. I’ll add beef to the shopping list,” Steve decided.

“Thanks.”

While Steve finished his small piece of chicken, Bucky had already gone back for a second piece which he was eating voraciously. At first Steve didn’t say anything, but when Bucky got up a third time to refill his plate, Steve couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.

“What?” Bucky questioned through a mouthful.

Steve waved him off. “Nothing, nothing. You really like poultry, huh?”

Bucky glanced down at his plate and realized just how much he had eaten and blushed.

“Yeah, but not raw. That only happened once and apparently I can still get salmonella.”

Steve grimaced.

“Yeah it wasn’t pretty.”

“No raw poultry.” Steve made a mental note.

After a moment of thought, Bucky said, “I might also have a problem with sweets.”

Steve frowned, “Really?”

“I tend to get extremely sick if I eat too much sugar. Beyond the usual stomach ache you’d expect to get from eating too many sweets,” Bucky explained.

“So not too many sweets either, got it.”

“Why are you bothering to remember these things?” Bucky asked.

Steve smiled. “I want to make sure that you’re staying healthy and fed.”

Bucky didn’t know how to respond to that at first, so he just leaned across the table and gave Steve a quick peck on the lips.

“Thank you,” He muttered after pulling away.

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s what you do when you care for someone,” Steve blushed.

“Still, it means a lot.”

Steve just grinned and stood to take his and Bucky’s empty plates to the sink. Bucky followed to help with the dishes, unable to keep the smile off his own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post:


	9. Hunt: Ironstrange

Stephen opened the fridge to find only a couple blood bags left. He really needed to remember that his supply of blood was going to be diminished much faster with Tony living with him.

“Guess I’ll have to get more tonight,” He mumbled to himself as he grabbed his coat.

Stephen took off for the nearby hospital once the sun had gone down. Luckily, he’d been able to take night shifts. It only took him a few minutes to get there with his speed.

Once he got there, Stephen immediately went in search of the one person there who knew his secret.

“No Stephen. You know I can’t get you any more than what I already give you,” Christine explained.

“But I need it. I have a… um…” He hesitated, “I have a guest.”

Christine paled. “You mean there’s two vampires now?”

“Yes, but he won’t bother anyone.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve gotten to know him quite well over the past couple weeks,” Stephen assured.

Understanding flickered across Christine’s face and a smug smile tugged at her lips.

“Oh no, I know that look,” Stephen groaned.

“You’ve got yourself more than a guest, don’t you?” Christine giggled.

“Maybe, but that’s besides the point,” Stephen rubbed his temples. “Are you sure you can’t get me any more blood?”

Christine’s expression softened. “I’m sorry Stephen, I really can’t. I can still get you the same amount you normally get, but no more than that.”

Stephen sighed but gratefully accepted the blood bags that Christine sent home with him.

***

“Tony, I’m home,” Stephen called.

Tony came bounding down the stairs. “Hey honey.” He gave Stephen a gentle kiss on the lips.

“How do you feel about animal blood?” Stephen asked once Tony pulled away.

Tony wrinkled his nose. “It’s always terribly musky.”

Stephen sighed. “Well, we might have to deal with supplementing our diets with it. I couldn’t increase the amount of blood I normally get from the hospital,” Stephen explained.

“That’s okay. We’ll make it work.”

Suddenly an idea popped into Tony’s head.

“Does this mean that we’ll get to hunt?” Tony’s eyes brightened.

“Yes,” Stephen said.

While the idea of killing people wasn’t appealing to either of them, the adrenaline of a hunt was something they couldn’t replicate in any other way. And, despite the fact that they would be chasing animals, the idea of an actual hunt was all too tempting.

Stephen and Tony both looked at each other, seeming to come to the same conclusion.

“We’ve still got a few hours of night left. We can go now,” Stephen suggested to which Tony nodded enthusiastically.

The pair set off immediately, too excited to worry about changing clothes even though they were sure to be splattered in blood by the time they were done.

Being in a remote forest did have its perks. It took the vampires only a few minutes before coming across a deer. Stephen was the first to spot the buck, getting Tony’s attention and pointing. The deer was on the older side, the animal’s body was thinning, ribs showing through, and it’s dull fur had obviously seen better days. Neither Stephen or Tony would feel guilty about killing it since it wasn’t likely to live through the upcoming winter anyway.

Tony took off at full speed, all senses honed in on catching his prey. Stephen followed, but at a much slower pace, content to watch Tony have his fun this time.

The deer might have been old, but it was quick. Sprinting through the dense trees, it seemed like it was going to escape, but Tony was faster. He caught up to the buck and vaulted off a fallen tree to land on top of it, sink his teeth into its neck, and quickly subduing it.

When Stephen caught up a moment later, Tony was already greedily drinking from the deceased creature.

“Well done, Tony,” Stephen praised.

Tony lifted his head, crimson eyes glittering in the moonlight. Sure enough, blood was running down his chin and dripping onto his shirt.

“Thank you. You can have the rest,” Tony wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Fair warning though, it is musky.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Stephen knelt and sunk his own teeth into the preexisting wound, draining the rest of the blood.

After they were done, the pair took their time walking back to the mansion.

“Even though animal blood doesn’t taste as good, I have to admit that I enjoyed that,” Tony mused. “Are you sure it’s alright that we just left the deer in the middle of the woods though?”

“It’s fine. The wolves and crows will finish off the carcass. Nothing will be left after that,” Stephen assured.

Tony hummed in agreement. “I’m not opposed to doing that more often.”

“Neither am I, but we’re going to have to do something about the stains on your shirt,” Stephen teased.

“Hey, you try keeping clean while taking down a crazed deer!” Tony protested.

Stephen merely chuckled and held Tony’s hand in his, entwining their fingers together as they walked back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post:


End file.
